


Stubborn

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: 400 Follower Request celebration drabble request: @soythedemonqueen Whoo hoo. Okay. I’ve had this stupid idea stuck in my head for like a month and it doesn’t fit into my story at all so I’ve scrapped it. Like okay so homegirl is like a personal assistant or something to Jeff but they’ve never really gotten along because she thinks he’s a womanizer or whatever, but they get drunk one night after a convention or something and end up sleeping together and then the next morning he awkwardly confesses that she’s the only one he’s wanted, etc.? since it’s just a drabble it could just be like when they wake up the next morning or whatever.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hornsbeforehalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/gifts).



> 400 Follower Request celebration drabble request: @soythedemonqueen Whoo hoo. Okay. I’ve had this stupid idea stuck in my head for like a month and it doesn’t fit into my story at all so I’ve scrapped it. Like okay so homegirl is like a personal assistant or something to Jeff but they’ve never really gotten along because she thinks he’s a womanizer or whatever, but they get drunk one night after a convention or something and end up sleeping together and then the next morning he awkwardly confesses that she’s the only one he’s wanted, etc.? since it’s just a drabble it could just be like when they wake up the next morning or whatever.

As you slowly woke, you groaned. There was a strong arm holding you close to a very warm, very naked male body. Your head was pounding like a sailor on shore leave, and your mind was racing to remember the scattered events of the previous evening.

_Letting out a deep breath, you rolled your shoulders. Another long day being a personal assistant. You loved your job- you just weren’t exactly all that fond of your boss. Sure, Jeffrey was great with fans, was a good friend, and was a decent person. None of that made up for him acting like he was God’s gift to women. Did the man have no shame?_

Shifting, you attempted to move the man’s arm from around you. All that managed to do was make his grip tighten, his hips rock against yours, and his face to bury in your hair. From what you felt, you’d gone home with someone with a nice body. It would be nice to remember more that was was currently growing against your backside.

_You waved over towards one of the other girls as you made your way out the back exit. Your eyes scanned the area, wondering where in the hell your boss went. All you were hoping for was not to have to wade through middle aged woman who were all but throwing themselves at him, young woman wanting to call him ‘Daddy’, and the few ‘tough guys’ wanting to prove themselves. Which made you roll your eyes._

His lips brushed your neck for a moment as his leg pushed between yours. Biting your lip, you decided that slipping out of bed was likely the best idea. Sleeping with some guy while three sheets to the wind was one thing. Waking up and fucking him during a hangover was another.

_Tossing your head back, the amber liquid slid down your throat. “Another?” Came the deep voice from your right. Licking your lips, your gaze went to Jeff as he smirked. “Going to get another, you want one?” He offered, motioning to the bar with his head._

_“Yeah!” You nodded in agreement._

Your eyes shot open. Nope. No way. You did not fuck your boss. Taking a deep breath, you looked over your shoulder. “Fuck.” You breathed. You did. You so fucked your boss.

“Go back to sleep.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, that’s not happening….” You told him. A moment later, his brown eyes opened, locking on yours. “We need to talk.”

Letting go of you, he rolled to his back and shifted slightly, his hands fixing the sheet that was resting across his hips. Jeff licked his lips as he looked over to you, waiting for the right thing to say to come to mind.

_Giggling, your lips moved against his as he fumbled with his hotel room key. “I think you’re drunk.” You teased him._

_“And you’re not, sweetheart?” He laughed, the door finally swinging inward._

Jeff smiled softly and you sighed. “Or not.” You muttered, looking around for your clothes. Spotting your underwear on the floor, you sat up and leaned over, grabbing them. “You know, most grown men know what talking is.” You snapped, pulling them up as your bare feet touched the carpeted floor. “Too bad you aren’t most men.”

Furrowing his brows, he sat up so that his back was against the headboard. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked, his eyes watching you collect your clothes.

“It means, Jeff…” He didn’t miss the way you said his name like it was vile, or how you refused to look at him as you dressed. “Is men like you want woman in bed, and nothing more.” Jeff raised an eyebrow, a slightly amused look on his face as you shimmied on your jeans. “You can fuck me, but can’t talk to me in the morning? Fucking typical.”

His deep laughter caught your off guard, making you stare at him. “Is that what you think?” He asked, your cheeks turning deep pink. “Can you answer a question for me, sweetheart?” You nodded, looking bored. “We always get rooms side by side. You ever hear a woman in here?” He asked, watching your face closely. “You ever see me leave a bar with anyone?”

You shook your head. “No…”

He grinned, watching you becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the fact that you’d judged him so harshly. “So, care to tell me where you got this idea from?”

“I work for you, you ass.” You snapped, back to feeling justified in your anger. “You think I don’t see you with women?” Scoffing slightly, you grabbed your shoes. “Don’t worry, you can get a new assistant if you got what you wanted from me.” Losing your job for this wasn’t something you’d ever thought would happen, but there was no way in hell he’d keep you around after this.

Jeff rushed out of bed, uncaring to his state of undress, to grab your arm before you reached the hotel room door. “Will you just stop being so damn stubborn? I want you. Not ‘wanted’. Want.” He told you firmly. “I don’t want another goddamn assistant. I don’t want any other woman in my bed. I don’t want to get two damn rooms anymore.” He was standing in front of you, a hopeful look on his face.

It was taking everything in you not to look down as memories from the night before slowly came to you. “We can talk about this.” You said softly, making his face light up. “If you put on some pants.” You added.


End file.
